Talk:Director Zenny
Talk to me here! and to you audience! *trys to direct a play but everything goes wrong* OH well.....Well Im going back to the fourth wall now. Hello. Hello Zenny, I can't revert you even if I wanted to as that brother Director nemesis of mine, Benny, is in control of that. I only approve evil things. And please, my sister is getting tired of your love letters. Should I persuade Lord Carrion to create a Zenny-hating robot of doom equipped with rocket launchers, tranquilizer darts and Deletion Missiles, or will you leave her alone? Your choice. Anti-Director Kenny von Injoface Errr whats a rocket launcher? I know about deltion missiles and tranquilizer darts but whats a rocklauncher? -Zenny Joy Friendship! Of course I'll be your friend! Matthew von Injoface Here's a cookie! logic And how many people do you think will pay to see my father? I know that there are some who pay to avoid him. Putting him in the freak show wouldn't be a smooth move. One puffle that I do take interest in is your X-antibody, Xenny. He can walk on walls. I want to know how many puffles can do that. --Icarius O'vian re:IQ How did you insult him? You didn't call him anything wrong. And genetic mutations are a beautiful thing. I had a puffle with seven eyes once. Three were on the back of her head. By the way, I just got Zenny to join my show. --Icarius O'vian re:IQ How did you insult him? You didn't call him anything wrong. And genetic mutations are a beautiful thing. I had a puffle with seven eyes once. Three were on the back of her head. By the way, I just got Xenny to join my show. --Icarius O'vian Apologies I am sorry for insulting you Zenny. You are worthy. I will tell Chuck to stop making you cry. BTW wanna join my army? --Flywish Cry to me! Loosrer! Looser! Crybaby! Your a pathetic ecuse for a puffle! Mwa Mwa Puffle! Ha Ha! -Puffy Meanie! -Zenny GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! You dare hurt Zenny? I will now hurt you!!! *Beats up Puffy* (Punch beakoiski's stunts get in the way and Puffy is unharmed, but Flywish egts ran voer by a skateboard) -Beak PWNED! *punches Zenny* -Puffy Well I guess this is my time to shine!!! *Bites Puffy* Hmmmmmmmmmm... *Kicks Puffy* --Xinston (Once more, Punhc's stunts, they get ran over by a skateboard) -Beak DOUBLE PWNED! *grabs Zenny and pulls somewhere* -Puffy I can't believe I'm doing this but for the greater good *Plays piano music* --Chuck von Injoface UUUUUUGHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Puffy MAKE IT SOTP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOP! -Zenny I knew Puffy hated Piano music!!!! *Pretends to dance to polka music* --Chuck X STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Zenny STOP! -Puffy Tee Hee Hee!!! *super glues earmuffs to Zenny's ears* Thank you. -Zenny UGH! YOUR LCUKY HOSE ARE GLUED! Heh Heh Heh...*PULLS ON EARMUFFS* -Puffy AAAAAH! IT HRUTS! -Zenny Tee hee hee *Pulls off Puffy's earmuffs and throws them far away* Did I hear Piano? 0_0 ZOMG TWO ZENNYS! Im gonna hurt thta one that looks mean *throws rocks at Puffy* Good job Surray!!!! GRRRR! *catches rock and throws it at Zenny* -Puffy OWY! -Zenny Well bye. That is worse than when Sonic Xtreme was a Petguin named Radclaw1 and he would beat up his sister everyday. That kid needed to grow up. I'm right here Flywish!!! --Sonic Xtreme While there distracted (takes Hat) LOOK! ZENNY HAS A TEDDY! -Puffy *takes hat back and puts on really fast* WHAT TEDDY I HAVE NO TEDDY HEY LOOK A PUFFLE! -Zenny Who cares if Zenny has a teddy? He's still cool!!! I HAVE NO TEDDDY...............PUFFY DOES! -Zenny I DO NOT!! -Puffy You are pathetic I hate you *makes you cry*